Tamika Weaver
|latest = }} Tamika "Pretty Boy" Weaver was a drug dealer and the third person involved in the murder of Officer Malcolm Reese. History Tamika grew up in the same neighborhood as Daniel Price, Emile Fisher and Greg Mann. She eventually became a member of the 28th Street Bloods with the ironic gang nickname of "Pretty Boy." When she was fifteen and in high school, Tamika began dating the twenty year old Emile. Due to their drug use, Daniel and Emile robbed a flower shop together while Tamika was in the car outside, possibly acting as a lookout. During the robbery, Daniel killed Malcolm Reese after learning that he was an off-duty police officer. Moments after the murder, Tamika honked the car's horn, catching the attention of Daniel and Emile who left, along with the flower shop customer nearest the door who would remember the honking horn. Following the robbery, Emile ditched the murder weapon, but was so high that he couldn't correctly remember where the gun had been ditched. Daniel and Emile were quickly identified by the police from their fingerprints on the recovered wallets from the robbery and Daniel was arrested while Emile went on the run. On the orders of Daniel, his brother Dennis, Emile and Tamika took the getaway car to Greg "Buddha" Mann's chop shop in order to get rid of it. While at the chop shop, Tamika argued with Emile in front of Buddha about how he was too high to remember where the murder weapon had been ditched and witnessed Dennis force Buddha at gunpoint to get rid of the car. Emile was eventually arrested for his role in the robbery and murder. Following his arrest, Daniel refused to talk and Emile claimed that they had worked alone to protect Tamika and presumably also himself as Emile could be charged with statutory rape for having a relationship with the fifteen year old Tamika. Though detectives Michael Tao, Mark Hickman and Stephanie Dunn suspected a third person in the car during the robbery, even coming up with Tamika's gang alias as a possibility, DDA Rachel Gray shut down their investigation out of fear that an unidentified accomplice could ruin her case against Daniel. Emile went on to make a deal with Rachel where he cooperated with the prosecution in exchange for twelve years in prison instead of being charged with felony murder. As part of his deal, Emile gave up the location of the murder weapon, but due to how high he was at the time he got rid of it, gave the LAPD the wrong location. Possibly worried that Emile's deal wouldn't take or that he would turn on her as he did Daniel, Tamika approached Detective Stephanie Dunn, likely feeling it easier to talk to her than Mark Hickman or Michael Tao. Tamika gave up the gun's actual location to Stephanie in exchange for Stephanie helping out Emile. However, Rachel was having an affair with Stephanie's husband Eric Dunn. After recovering the murder weapon, instead of turning it in, Stephanie went on to use it to murder Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn during the trial, resulting in Daniel being acquitted. Over the next twelve years, Tamika remained aware of what Stephanie Dunn had done, but never shared it with anyone, resulting in what would become known as the Reese Murders remaining unsolved. Tamika ultimately broke up with Emile and eventually began dating Jon Barnes with whom Tamika had a son named Jeremiah Barnes. Tamika and Jon worked as drug dealers for Dennis Price's drug trafficking operation and Tamika was known to get her drugs from Daniel Price's church by everyone in her neighborhood. She also possibly told Barnes about her role in the murder of Officer Reese and what Stephanie Dunn did. In 2016, twelve years after the Reese Murders, Jon was arrested for dealing heroin about a month and a half before Emile was released from prison. Jon was arraigned with a $10,000 bail that neither he nor Tamika could pay. When Emile was released, he and Tamika got back into contact and had seven phone calls with five days between their burner phones. Two months after Barnes' arrest and about two weeks after Emile's release, Tamika decided to use her knowledge of Stephanie Dunn's actions to blackmail her into stealing the heroin Barnes was arrested with in an effort to get her boyfriend released from the County Jail. After attending Salvation Community Church's Taco Monday, Tamika met with Stephanie who gave her what Stephanie believed to be Barnes' heroin. However, Stephanie stole the wrong heroin and accidentally gave Tamika heroin that was 92% pure. Desperate to get the heroin back, Stephanie called Tamika who argued with her, threatening that either she or Emile could expose Stephanie's murders. With Tamika unwilling to cooperate, Stephanie ambushed Tamika in the middle of the street in Diablo territory with the Uzi from the Reese Murders. Stephanie shot up Tamika's car with Uzi, killing Tamika and Jeremiah who she had in the backseat during the meeting. While Stephanie intended to kill Tamika, she had no idea that Jeremiah was in the backseat and his death was an accident. Having had her car in drive with her foot on the brake at the time of the shooting, Tamika's car rolled for six blocks before crashing into a telephone pole in Bloods territory. Tamika and Jeremiah's murders drew the attention of the LAPD, especially the Major Crimes Division who worried that the murders were the start of a possible gang war. After the casings from the shooting were connected to the Reese Murders, the old investigation was reopened and the LAPD began searching for the third person from the flower shop robbery, suspecting that they were Rachel, Eric, Tamika and Jeremiah's killers, unaware that Tamika herself was the third person. In her continuing efforts to cover up her crimes, Stephanie also murdered Emile due to Tamika telling her that Emile could expose her as the killer. Out of compassion, Daniel Price bailed out Jon Barnes so that he could attend Tamika and Jeremiah's funeral, but Barnes retaliated by murdering three Latino teenagers in a drive-by shooting. Based on the growing tension between the gangs, Daniel agreed to postpone Tamika and Jeremiah's procession and burial until things settled down, but held the funeral protected by the LAPD. Due to Dennis Price's influence over the gangs, no gang war erupted beyond Barnes' retaliatory shootings and the cell phone used by Stephanie to set up Tamika and Emile to be killed was recovered in Peter Goldman's car. Following Tamika's funeral, while going over pictures of the condolence cards left by people at the funeral, Detective Julio Sanchez found one from Emile to Tamika addressed to "my Pretty Boy." As Pretty Boy was one of the suspected gang names, the LAPD realized that Tamika was the third person in the car when Officer Reese was murdered. After realizing Buddha's role in getting rid of the getaway car, he was interviewed by detectives Julio Sanchez, Andy Flynn and DDA Hobbs and confirmed Tamika's role as the third person in the car as well as revealing her argument with Emile the night the car was destroyed. Realizing that Tamika had likely been blackmailing her killer, the LAPD attempted to catch Barnes in the hopes that Tamika had told him who it was, but he was killed by SIS Lieutenant Chuck Cooper in self-defense during a shootout. However, the police were correctly able to guess that Tamika had been blackmailing her killer in order to get the heroin that Barnes was arrested with. Stephanie Dunn was eventually exposed and arrested as the killer. While confessing, Stephanie showed remorse only for killing Tamika's son Jeremiah as she hadn't thought Tamika would have her three-year old son in the car so late at night. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # # # # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Drug Dealers Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased